Cita en Navidad con un ¿desconocido?
by La Flor de Cerezo
Summary: Al ver como todos planeaban celebrar la Navidad en pareja, los fríos sentimientos de Kira fueron removidos por la nostalgia. Decidida a no pasar otra Navidad sola, y sin atreverse a confesarle sus sentimientos a un amor secreto, conoció a un apuesto hombre en una página para buscar pareja por Internet. ¡Nunca imaginará la sorpresa que se llevará cuando lo conozca en persona!
1. Capítulo 1

¡Hola a todo el mundo! De nuevo su amiga Dai Fenni se hace presente con un fic para el nuevo reto del foro **Who's next?: Mortal Khristmas.**

Como el nombre lo dice, es un fic de temática navideña. Es una historia de género romántico, protagonizada por Kabal y Kira, que con mucho gusto y cariño estoy haciendo para **Coeurdesoleil12** , ya que en el sorteo del reto me tocó darle este humilde obsequio con estas especificaciones.

Espero que te guste (o que por lo menos no lo odies XD). Como dato curioso, me gustaría comentar que no se me ocurría nada para hacer este fic; pero el poder del hado me iluminó con un reportaje en la TV sobre las citas a ciegas y sus múltiples decepciones, LOL! Me pareció curioso escuchar testimonios de chicas que quedaron desencantadas cuando conocieron a su pareja online en persona. Se me ocurrió una idea como chispazo para el fic, y he aquí el resultado; pero con la diferencia de que Kira no estará desencantada del todo, por el contrario. Para saber más habrá que esperar posteriores episodios XD. La verdad es un poco crackfic, por el hecho de que hice uso del (pseudo) humor para que me fluyeran un poquito más las ideas; pero espero que sea del agrado de **Coeurdesoleil12.**

El título puede parecer raro, pero cuando la historia avance será fácil de comprender XDDDD

Sin más que agregar, aquí está el primer episodio del fic navideño, jijijiji.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Mortal Kombat y sus personajes pertenecen a Netherrealm Studios, WarnerBros y a sus respectivo creadores.

* * *

 **Cita en Navidad con un ¿desconocido?  
**

* * *

Era una fría y bulliciosa noche en el Earthrealm. En las calles se escuchaban villancicos, los niños jugaban con luces de bengala y la gente cargaba enormes cajas de regalos, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En un lujoso restaurante, una bella mujer pelirroja caminaba soberbia y elegante, con un rostro serio, tan característico de ella. Llevaba un vestido blanco, cuya falda le llegaba abajo de las rodillas y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color.

"Me siento como una idiota", pensó, pues no estaba acostumbrada a usar vestidos formales; necesitaba esa ropa extravagante que usaba en su trabajo; pero no podía hacerlo esa noche. Tenía que lucir bien y darle una buena impresión… a él.

Se cubría su rostro con vergüenza, sin darse cuenta de que los hombres volteaban a verla, causando que sus esposas o novias les dieran unas dolorosas bofetadas.

Su tormento terminó cuando se sentó en una mesa que estaba al fondo, apartada de todos, y se quedó esperando a que él llegara. Sacó de su bolso un espejo y se revisó el maquillaje y su peinado; pero después de pensarlo un poco, arrojó el espejo —el cual impactó en la cabeza de un mesero, quien cayó noqueado— y cruzó los brazos, muy enfadada.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —se dijo a sí misma, pues odiaba las cursilerías de todo lo que implicaba una _nauseabunda_ cita romántica.

Aunque le agradaba sentirse atraída, e incluso enamorada, algo en su interior no la dejaba en paz. No podía dejar de pensar en su verdadero amor; aquel hombre al que nunca se atrevió a confesarle sus sentimientos; pero que era el verdadero dueño de su corazón. Esa noche estaba esperando a un sujeto que había conocido semanas atrás por medio de esa página de Internet a la que juró y perjuró que nunca entraría, y con el cual pretendía olvidar para siempre a su amor platónico.

Veía a ese hombre, con el que se encontraría por primera vez, como un premio de consolación, pues tenía muy claro que nadie llenaría ese hueco que dejaba el hombre se sus sueños: su maestro… Kabal.

Siempre se decía a sí misma que si no era Kabal, prefería estar sola. Parecía que vivía resignada a morir soltera para siempre; no obstante, comenzó a reflexionar sobre qué fue lo que hizo que decidiera echar al drenaje esa máxima.

* * *

Tres semanas atrás estaba en una convención de kombatientes, en donde se reunieron los célebres luchadores de todos los reinos, para debatir toda clase de tonterías que a Kira le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro, pues ella sólo fue por imposición.

—¡Declaro el día de hoy como el Día Interreinal del Kombatiente! —dijo Shang Tsung desde el estrado, y todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir.

Mientras tanto, Kira estaba sentada en su silla, esperando a que el anciano cerrara la boca de una vez.

—¡Bravo! —exclamó sarcásticamente, aplaudiendo sin ganas—. ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

—¡Kira! —dijo molesto Kabal, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado.

—Aún no —respondió el hechicero—. Les tenemos preparado un delicioso banquete para celebrar el primer Día Interreinal del Kombatiente.

De pronto entró un tarkatano con una enorme bandeja repleta de comida, que no lucía muy apetitosa.

—Señor, las sobras de la comida de su cumpleaños 5897 están listas para ser servidas a los kombatientes —dijo orgulloso de acatar la orden.

Entonces Shang Tsung, al estar subido en una tarima, miró para abajo al tarkatano y le dio una patada en el rostro por su indiscreción.

—¡Disfruten del banquete, señores! —dijo tratando de que olvidaran lo dicho por el tonto monstruo.

Todos los luchadores pasaron a una larga mesa, y los meseros tarkatanos les servían extraños platillos.

Kira miró un hueso con carne, haciendo un gesto de desagrado, pues lucía bastante mal.

—Yo no quiero comer nada, gracias —dijo y alejó el plato, con mucho asco.

Estaba sentada en medio de Kobra y Kabal. El rubio emitió una risilla, y Kabal sólo la miró, desaprobando su conducta.

—Kira, basta —susurró molesto—. En cuanto acabemos de comer esta… bazofia, nos largamos de aquí; pero, por favor, deja de actuar así. Nos haces quedar en ridículo.

La rebelde luchadora de pronto se mostró sumisa después de la reprimenda de su maestro, causando la hilaridad de Kobra. El mencionado tomó la pieza de carne del plato de Kira y le dio una mordida, sin nada de modales.

—Uh, al fin regañaron a la _niña malcriada_ —dijo burlonamente, con la boca llena de carne.

—¡Calla, animal! Primero aprende a comportarte como humano, y después mófate lo que quieras —contestó enojada, mirándolo con repulsión.

Los otros Kombatientes coincidían con Kira en cuanto a la pésima comida.

—No es por nada, pero no me extrañaría que esto sean las sobras de la cena de Navidad de Shang Tsung del año pasado —comentó Kung Lao, mientras veía con recelo su platillo.

—¿Del año pasado?, ¡del bicentenario pasado! —exclamó Liu Kang indignado. —Ya me rompí una muela tratando de masticar la carne.

Sus mujeres, Kitana y Jade, se reían de ellos, pues ni locas probarían un bocado de esos "manjares".

—Hablando de Navidad… —dijo Jade—, en la Tierra ya casi se celebra, ¿no?

—Sí, faltan algunas semanas —intervino Sonya Blade, quien estaba sentada a su lado—. Llegó el momento de desempolvar los adornos navideños.

—A Jade y a mí nos encanta la Navidad. No conocíamos tal tradición; pero gracias a nuestros queridos esposos, aprendimos a quererla y a desear celebrarla con ellos. Es una costumbre muy linda la de ustedes los terrícolas —comentó Kitana, tomando la mano de Liu Kang y mirando con aprecio a Kung Lao.

Kira miraba de reojo a los kombatientes conversando, mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa de agua, tratando de disimular que les prestaba atención.

—Ojalá y en Edenia hubieran celebraciones en las que también se compartan cálidos momentos en armonía con los seres queridos en una noche tan especial —dijo Jade, encantada por el espíritu navideño.

—¿En dónde van a pasar la Navidad, chicos? —preguntó Sonya.

—Estábamos planeando cenar en el Templo Shaolin, para además celebrar nuestra primera Navidad como esposos —dijo Liu Kang.

En ese instante, Jaqui Briggs pasó por ahí y escuchó la conversación.

—¡Qué romántico! —exclamó—. ¿Podrían invitarnos a Takeda y a mí a celebrar la Navidad con ustedes? Será nuestra primera Navidad como novios.

—¡Por supuesto, Jacqui! Tú y Takeda son bienvenidos —contestó amablemente Kitana.

—No hay nada más lindo que pasar la Navidad con nuestra pareja —comentó Jacqui.

Mientras tanto, Kira las observaba con recelo. Estaba cruzada de brazos, sentada en su silla con desfachatez.

—¿Cena de Navidad en pareja? ¡Qué patético! —dijo en voz baja, fingiendo que no le importaba; sin embargo, la realidad era otra.

Pensó en lo… ¿interesante? que sería ir a esa cena y de pronto le dieron ganas de ir; pero había un _pequeño gran_ inconveniente: ¡no tenía pareja!

Se desanimó bastante en su interior, pues esa conversación le había despertado el interés por saber qué se sentía pasar la Navidad con una pareja.

Posteriormente vio a Reptile, sentado frente a ella, mirando un trozo de carne mientras se saboreaba.

—Reptile, ¿quieres ir conmigo a una cena navideña? —preguntó, con el mismo tono indiferente de un estudiante que le pide prestado un sacapuntas a uno de sus compañeros.

El zaterrano vomitó ácido encima de la carne… con el fin de ablandarla, como lo hace con todos sus alimentos, y se la metió toda a la boca de una vez.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó con la boca llena.

—¡Nada!..., estornudé —contestó Kira, y volteó a ver a otro lado, no sin antes mirarlo de reojo con asco.

Después vio a Kabal. Él estaba concentrado intentando partir su filete con unos cubiertos oxidados, sin darse cuenta de que su recluta lo miraba.

"Si tan sólo usted me acompañara…", pensó, fantaseando en lo feliz que sería si Kabal estuviera con ella al menos en una Navidad, compartiendo la misma mesa, brindando con vino, rodeados de velas y adornos navideños, y disfrutando de una deliciosa cena. Pero después regresó a la realidad. Él a veces ni siquiera la volteaba a ver, ¿qué le hacía pensar que aceptaría tener algo con ella?

Se aclaró la garganta, arrepentida de haber pensado en esas tonterías, que veía tan lejanas e imposibles.

Mientras tanto, las kombatientes seguían con su charla, organizando su cena de navideña romántica.

—Gracias por su invitación —dijo Frost, quien estaba sentada en un extremo de la mesa—, pero me temo que no podré ir.

—¡Qué bien! Una de las mías —susurró Kira, pensando que seguramente Frost estaba en el club de las solteras y que pasaría la Navidad con su parentela.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Kitana con una triste expresión.

—Porque mi novio y yo ya teníamos planeado ir a otro sitio. Me quería llevar a una playa, pero le dije que no era buena idea por mi cabello, así que nos iremos a la Antártida; pues es lo más cercano a una playa, pero sin dañar mi hermoso cabello helado.

La maliciosa sonrisa de Kira se esfumó de inmediato, al ver que Frost no era de las suyas, y que también disfrutaría de la Navidad con su enamorado.

—Bien, que te diviertas —susurró sarcásticamente, sin intenciones de ser escuchada.

Sin percatarse de que Kira las miraba con recelo, las guerreras edenianas continuaban charlando, mientras Sonya les ponía atención con una ligera sonrisa.

—Liu Kang siempre es muy atento conmigo. La Navidad pasada él hizo la cena. Quiero aprender a cocinar platillos navideños, para después prepararle la cena yo misma —comentó Kitana y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

Kira estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Esas escenas melosas la enfermaban. Inconscientemente, le producían envidia. Cruzó los brazos con mucha fuerza, como si sus extremidades fueran unas boas constrictoras, y miraba con odio a las edenianas.

—Pues ni Kung Lao ni yo sabemos cocinar; pero eso no fue impedimento para pasar una Navidad inolvidable. Fuimos a cenar a un elegante restaurante, en donde había linda música y comida deliciosa —dijo Jade, con la mirada brillante, recordando con mucho amor esos momentos, como si los estuviera viviendo de nuevo—. Y aun que no fuera así, con tal de celebrar la Navidad al lado de Kung Lao, no me importaría que sólo hubieran pan y agua para cenar.

—Y además, no hay como los cálidos abrazos del ser amado para calmar el frío del invierno —comentó Jacqui, pues al estar con Takeda, comprendía lo dichosas que se sentían las luchadoras.

En ese momento Kira no pudo contenerse más y explotó, presa de la envidia que sentía, pero que se negaba a aceptar.

—¡¿Pueden callarse ya?! —gritó, levantándose rápidamente de la silla y dándole un golpe a la mesa.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio y voltearon a verla, pues su grito resonó por todo el lugar. Las luchadoras la miraron sorprendidas, ya que no tenían idea de que su conversación la estaba molestando.

—¿A quién le importa escuchar sus boberías? —dijo manoteando—. ¡Si ustedes prefieren partir el pavo en dos, cuando bien podrían quedarse con él entero para ustedes solas, es su problema! ¡Nadie quiere escuchar lo bien que se la pasan en Navidad! ¿Creen que porque yo no tengo pareja, no puedo pasar una Navidad grandiosa? ¡Se equivocan!

Mientras Kobra reía, mirando de reojo a su compañera, Kabal lucía muy indignado por la bochornosa escena que su recluta estaba protagonizando.

—Kira…, siéntate —dijo tratando de conservar la calma, pero molesto, y jalándola del brazo para forzarla a que tome asiento.

—Bien, la convención fue la cosa más patética, estúpida y aburrida que jamás he presenciado, el "banquete" estuvo del asco y se hace tarde para mi siesta. Si no hay nada más qué hacer aquí, entonces me retiro. ¡Con permiso! —dijo enfurecida y se fue caminando muy rápido.

Todos los kombatientes la seguían con la mirada, mientras ella se apresuraba abandonar el lugar.

—¿Acaso dijimos algo malo? —preguntó Jade, apenada por ese pequeño incidente.

—No lo sé…, la chica está loca… creo —le contestó Kung Lao, con una expresión en su rostro como si estuviera viendo a un bicho raro.

—Se ve que está traumada por no tener pareja —comentó Sonya, juzgando las palabras de Kira hacia las edenianas—. Pero, la verdad, a veces es mejor estar sola que mal acompañada; yo sé por qué se los digo —añadió, recordando su fracaso matrimonial con Johnny Cage, y dándole un sorbo a su copa de agua, imaginando que era vino.

—Lo siento por ti, Kabal. Hasta los Red Dragon tienen más modales que ustedes —dijo Liu Kang desde su asiento, bastante molesto por la actitud grosera de la pelirroja con su mujer y sus amigas.

Mientras tanto, Kobra se carcajeó y miró a lo lejos a Kira, quien estaba atravesando la salida.

—Le dije que no era buena idea traerla, maestro —le comentó a Kabal, con una sonrisa burlona.

Ignoró las palabras del rubio, y se levantó de su silla para alcanzar a Kira, con la intención de darle una reprimenda.

—¡Kira! —le gritó cuando ya estaba cerca de ella.

La luchadora se detuvo al escuchar su voz, y de inmediato bajó la cabeza. Sabía que le esperaba un reclamo. Hubiese querido seguir caminando, ignorando su llamado, pero no podía evitar sucumbir a la autoridad de su maestro. Cruzó los brazos y se giró para encararlo. Aparentaba tener una actitud rebelde; pero en su interior estaba dispuesta a aceptar sus regaños. Ella seguía cruzada de brazos, mirando a un lado suyo de manera arrogante.

—¿Por qué hiciste esto, Kira? —cuestionó, pues no tenía idea de por qué actuó de manera tan agresiva por una frivolidad.

Jamás se atrevería a dejar que alguien supiera que deseaba tener pareja; su orgullo no se lo permitía, y menos quería que se supiera que Kabal era su hombre ideal. Temiendo que pudiera sospechar sobre su inquietud por tener pareja, buscó una excusa.

—Lo siento —dijo hipócritamente, pues no estaba arrepentida de sus actos, y Kabal lo notó. —No he dormido bien y cualquier cosa me irrita, es todo.

El guerrero comprendió. Conocía su temperamento y sabía que era una chica muy difícil. Le encantaba esa actitud rebelde y maldosa de la pelirroja… en secreto. No quiso llevar más lejos la reprimenda y prefirió hablar con ella de manera pacífica.

—Nos has dejado en vergüenza, gracias a tu conducta de niña malcriada; pero yo sé que no debí forzarte a venir a esta convención; sin embargo, los Black Dragon tenemos que hacer acto de presencia en todos lados. Si queremos ser respetados, tenemos que ser conocidos.

La actitud de Kira era desafiante cuando alguien le reclamaba algo; pero cuando Kabal comenzó a expresarle compresión, sintió que su rebeldía se desvanecía. A pesar de todo, lo ocultaba y demostraba indiferencia, como si las palabras de Kabal no le importaran, sin imaginar lo mucho que significaban para ella.

—No se preocupe, maestro. No volverá a pasar —dijo y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Kabal se quedó inmóvil, mientras la veía alejarse.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Buscaré el portal para regresar al Earthrealm —contestó sin detenerse.

—¡Espera a que concluya formalmente la convención y nos vamos los tres juntos! —gritó al estar Kira más alejada.

—¡No, gracias!, ¡Prefiero irme yo sola! —respondió gritando, para poder ser escuchada por él, siguiendo con su camino y sin voltear a verlo.

Kabal la observó por unos instantes, cautivado por el carácter fuerte e indisciplinado que tanto le atraía de su recluta. Se rio en su interior, recordando la bochornosa escena de ella con las guerreras edenianas.

—Kira… —dijo después de respirar hondo, pensando que no tenía remedio.

Caminó de vuelta al recinto en el que se estaba llevando a cabo la convención y esperó a que concluyera, para regresar a casa junto con Kobra.


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Hola! He aquí un nuevo episodio del fic navideño. Sólo tenemos un par de días más para terminarlo, así que hay que meter el acelerador. Quería publicar los episodios restantes cuando estuvieran todos listos; pero decidí presentar este que ya está terminado, para que se vea un poco de actividad XD

No se diga más y a continuación el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

Mientras buscaba el portal que la llevaría de vuelta a casa, Kira caminaba enfadada, con los brazos cruzados y sin pizca de arrepentimiento por haber actuado tan mal en la convención, ni de haber molestado a su maestro… bueno, quizá eso sí la perturbaba un poco, ¿pero qué podía hacer?

—¿Pareja?, ¿qué tiene de especial pasar la Navidad con una "pareja"? —se dijo a sí misma, recordando con disgusto a las guerreras edenianas y su conversación, que simplemente no perdonaba, y que ella aseguraba no importarle, no obstante que era evidente que sí le importaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la risa lunática de Mileena, que caminaba con premura.

—¡Querido, Kitana nos invitó a una cena de Navidad!... ni siquiera sé qué es eso, pero nos invitó —dijo la tarkatana, parándose frente a la entrada/salida de un recinto, en cuyo interior estaba su amante.

Kira observó la acción y se mofó en su mente.

—De seguro es Baraka. ¿Quién más querría estar con Mileena teniendo esa boca tan horrorosa? —se dijo a sí misma, confiada en que el dicho "la suerte de la fea, la bonita la desea" no aplicaría en esa ocasión.

Posteriormente, del recinto salió Reiko, guerrero bien parecido, de cuerpo atlético y con ese sexy mechón de canas que trae locas a gran parte de las luchadoras.

—¿Navidad? —cuestionó ofendido—. Hay tantas guerras que planear, tantos Reinos por conquistar, y tú…, ¿quieres ir a una cena de Navidad?

—Pero hay mucha comida… ¡y gratis! —contestó Mileena, como un tonto intento de convencer a Reiko, con algo que solo a ella le ilusionaba.

"Una patada más en el orgullo", pensó Kira y siguió caminando.

* * *

Después de un rato, atravesó el portal. En la Tierra era de noche, así que lo que más deseaba era llegar a su hogar y acostarse a dormir. Cuando llegó azotó la puerta, se quitó los zapatos, dejándolos a media sala, y se dejó caer en el sillón, con el ánimo por los suelos.

De su bolsillo sacó una fotografía de Kabal, que le tomó a escondidas mientras él se había agachado a levantar una moneda que se le cayó.

—Lamento haberlo hecho quedar mal frente a todos, maestro —dijo, contemplando la fotografía—; pero usted tiene la culpa. Si me hubiera dicho que me acompañaba a la cena de Navidad, nada de eso hubiera pasado.

—¿Cena de Navidad? Está bien, no insistas, yo voy contigo —dijo una voz, tomando por sorpresa a Kira.

De inmediato se incorporó y ocultó la fotografía detrás de ella.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí, idiota?! —le dijo nerviosa y a la vez molesta a Kobra—. ¿Con qué derecho entras a mi casa sin siquiera tocar la puerta?

—Vine a _felicitarte_ por haber hecho enfadar al maestro y por haber protagonizado una escena tan brillante frente a todos los guerreros —contestó con un aire de sarcasmo—. Veo que sigues irritada con todo ese asunto de la Navidad; pero no te preocupes, aquí estoy yo, dispuesto a que me lleves al mejor restaurante de la ciudad, a cambio de un poco de efectivo.

—¿Contigo?, ¡no, gracias! Prefiero ir con Baraka y Reptile juntos —dijo, haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

—¿Por qué esa discriminación hacia mí? —cuestionó y se tomó el atrevimiento de acercarse más a Kira, causando que diera dos pasos atrás para alejarse de él.

—He escuchado cómo te expresas de las mujeres con las que sales. Y hasta tienes el descaro de admitir que las ves como un juguete para tu diversión.

—Bien, tú te lo pierdes —comentó Kobra—. Sólo te recuerdo que varias chicas me ruegan de rodillas que les acepte al menos una copa.

—Es su problema. Pobres tontas —contestó irritada.

Kobra rio, sin tomarle importancia a la burla de su compañera, y se dio la vuelta para irse.

—El maestro Kabal dijo que podías tomarte el día libre mañana, como retribución por haberte forzado a ir a la estúpida convención.

—¡Bien, ¡gracias!, ¡ahora fuera de aquí! —dijo enfadada Kira, y lo empujó hasta la salida, y después azotó la puerta, a tal grado que la pared retumbó.

Al quedarse sola, el humor de Kira se tornó aún peor, pues la actitud de Kobra la sacaba de sus casillas constantemente. Después miró la fotografía de Kabal, que permanecía estrujada en su mano.

—Sólo espero que ese idiota no se haya dado cuenta de que estaba hablando del maestro —dijo mientras observaba la fotografía.

Con mucho pesar, la sujetó con ambas manos y la partió a la mitad, dejando caer ambos trozos al suelo.

—Basta ya de soñar —expresó, cerrando los ojos, decidida a enfrentar la realidad.

Resignada a que Kabal nunca sería más que su maestro, pensó que lo mejor sería olvidarse de él y tratar de buscar… otras alternativas.

—No, eso no, ni lo pienses, Kira —se dijo a sí misma, después de recordar una página de Internet que había visto hacía un tiempo, en la cual prometían encontrar a su media naranja.

Se sentó en el sillón, tratando de pensar en algún guerrero —soltero— que cumpliera con algunos de los estándares que ella exigía para que fuera su pareja.

Kobra ni pensarlo. Tan sólo verlo le daban intensos deseos de darle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro. Bo' Rai Cho, un sujeto con los peores modales y con el peor cuerpo que había visto; lo descartó de inmediato. ¿Johnny Cage?, no le cabía duda de por qué Sonya se había divorciado de él; es más, le extrañaba que se hubiera casado con él. ¡Descartado!

Y así se pasó varias horas, encontrándoles toda clase de defectos a los luchadores, hasta que se dio por vencida.

De repente un impulso la obligó a tomar una decisión. Se levantó del sillón y encendió su computadora, para después teclear la dirección de la página de Internet que tanto criticaba y que al parecer la había hecho sucumbir.

—¿Qué me pasa? —dijo, y estuvo a punto de cerrar la ventana del navegador; no obstante, en la página principal había una imagen de una pareja bajo un muérdago, brindando con unas copas de lo que parecía ser champagne.

Aquella imagen la detuvo. La miró con nostalgia algunos instantes, visualizándose a ella en el lugar de la mujer y a Kabal en el lugar del hombre.

—Bueno —dijo después de un melancólico suspiro—, démosle una oportunidad a esta tontería.

No estaba muy de acuerdo de hacer uso de esa página, tanto que ni se esmeró en buscar una buena fotografía, y colocó una que Kobra le tomó, en donde aparecía apuntándole con una escopeta, pues su compañero pretendía tomarle una fotografía a escondidas y ella lo cachó.

Después, navegó y navegó por la página, tratando de buscar a algún caballero que le pareciera interesante. Se encontró con el perfil de Johnny Cage y de inmediato lo bloqueó.

—Todos parecen ser unos grandísimos imbéciles —comentó molesta, pues los tipos que invadían ese sitio, posaban como si tuvieran el gran cuerpo, cuando ni siquiera era así, o hacían gestos que, según ellos, parecían cautivadores, pero sólo ocasionaban que Kira los bloqueara.

Tras algunos minutos de merodear por la página, decepcionada (aunque no tanto, pues se imaginó que esa página era una guarida de idiotas), decidió que lo mejor era cerrar la ventana y arrojar su computadora al bote de basura.

Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, la fotografía de un hombre, entre tantos idiotas, llamó su atención. Era un sujeto que se veía muy diferente a los demás. Era apuesto, con una distinguida pose, tenía el cabello negro, atado en una cola de caballo. Su tez era blanca, sus ojos claros, y tenía una ligera sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier chica. Su nombre, según la página, era K. Balentine.

A Kira le pareció interesante el hombre. Sintió una extraña curiosidad por saber un poco más de él, empezando por lo extraño que parecía su nombre. "¿No 'Balentine' se escribe con V?", pensó. Sólo buscó un pretexto para armarse de valor, y se decidió mandarle un mensaje.

Hola… creo —escribió, y colocó un emoticono con una expresión de indiferencia—. ¿Qué significa la "K" en tu nombre? —cuestionó sin rodeos.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse solos. Estaba exhausta, así que quiso irse a la cama lo antes posible. Apagó su computadora, y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente, en la casa de Kabal, el mencionado apenas había despertado. Al haberle dado el día libre sus muchachos, él también tenía la oportunidad de descansar.

—Tengo jaqueca —dijo, y se puso la mano en la cabeza.

Se levantó de la cama y se preparó una taza de café, para despabilarse un poco. Posteriormente fue a su computadora, para revisar los mensajes del día, como de costumbre. La mayoría eran dudas y avisos de los miembros de su clan.

"Hoy es mi único día libre. Pueden esperar", pensó y cerró la ventana de su correo electrónico súper secreto. Después tecleó la dirección de la página de Internet para buscar pareja, a la que se había unido un par de años atrás, con la esperanza de conocer a una buena dama, pues conforme pasaba el tiempo, se daba cuenta que le hacía falta alguien que lo acompañara en los buenos y malos momentos.

Comenzó a ver las novedades de la página y se quitó la máscara para darle un sorbo a su café (aunque tenía que apresurarse, ya que no podía estar mucho tiempo sin ella). Sin embargo, así como tomó el café, lo escupió de manera violenta, rociándolo en el monitor de su computadora, a causa de la impresión que le provocó un mensaje.

—¡¿Kira?! ¡¿y está en línea?! —exclamó, atónito de ver que su recluta le había mandado un mensaje—. ¿Sabrá que soy yo?

No quiso quedarse con la duda e intentó averiguarlo.

K. Balentine (Kabal): ¿Sabes quién soy yo? —le preguntó en el chat.

Kira: Qué idiota —contestó, y colocó un emoticono haciendo facepalm. —¿Cómo voy a saber quién eres, si acabo de unirme a esta estúpida página.

Kabal , por alguna razón, se sintió aliviado de que Kira no supiera que era él.

Kira: ¿No me vas a responder la pregunta que te hice? ¿Qué significa la "K" en tu nombre? .

K. Balentine: Konrad… significa Konrad.

Kira: Ya veo. Tienes un nombre muy raro, ¿no? —preguntó, pues por lo general el nombre Konrad se escribe con C y Balentine con V.

Kabal estaba nervioso, pues nunca se imaginó que Kira algún día daría con él en esa página para buscar pareja. En su perfil había puesto una fotografía suya de antes de que su piel se quemara. Pensó que si ponía una fotografía de su estado actual ninguna mujer lo aceptaría, en cambio, con una fotografía de su apariencia anterior podría atraer a alguna mujer, y si ella era alguien que en verdad valía la pena, y quién sólo le importaban sus sentimientos, su físico pasaría a segundo plano.

Ambos guerreros continuaron conversando. A medida que charlaban, a Kira le parecía muy familiar aquel sujeto; sin embargo, pensó que era su obsesión con su maestro lo que la hacía recordarlo a cada momento.


	3. Capítulo 3

Mientras Kabal conversaba con Kira, comprendió su extraña actitud en la convención. Era evidente que deseaba encontrar pareja. Él estaba enamorado de ella también, en secreto; pero estaba seguro de que su recluta no sentía lo mismo. ¡Y es que Kira fingía tan bien!, por eso le daba miedo confesarle su amor.

Al día siguiente, Kira llegó al cuartel de los Black Dragon. Kabal estaba ahí desde mucho antes. A su lado estaba Kobra, escuchando sus instrucciones.

—Buen día —saludó Kira, después de aclararse la garganta.

Kobra se volteó para verla; pero Kabal se quedó inmóvil, pasmado.

—Llegas justo cuando el maestro está dando indicaciones.

La pelirroja caminó hacia ellos, para unirse la conversación.

—Buen día, maestro —saludó ella, como de costumbre.

Kabal se sentía muy nervioso, pues, a pesar de que Kira no sabía que él había sido con quien chateó el día anterior, por alguna razón se sentía incómodo.

—Buen… buen día —contestó sin atreverse a mirarla.

Ella notó su actitud extraña; sin embargo le restó importancia. Después Kabal comenzó a dar instrucciones sobre una misión que llevarían a cabo en territorios enemigos, lo cual ameritaba poner mucha atención.

—La situación es muy delicada, chicos —les comentó con seriedad—. Los Red Dragon tomaron archivos clasificados del cuartel y amenazaron con utilizarlos en nuestra contra. Estoy seguro de que esos desgraciados los tienen en su base; así que tenemos que darles una _agradable_ visita.

Ambos reclutas escuchaban con atención a su maestro. Aunque después de unos instantes, a Kira se le colaban ideas en la cabeza haciendo que no le prestara la atención necesaria.

—¿Me entendiste, Kira? —preguntó Kabal, después de exponerle su táctica.

Ella no lo había escuchado. Su mente estaba en otro lado, al parecer ese caballero que conoció en el chat estaba acaparando sus pensamientos. Su maestro y Kobra la miraron con extrañeza, pues tenía una sonrisa que no iba muy a tono con la complicada situación.

—¿Kira? —insistió Kabal, al no recibir respuesta.

—Oh, sí… sí, entendí… supongo —contestó un tanto nerviosa, tratando de disimular su distracción.

Pasado un rato, Kabal terminó de exponerles el plan, les esperaban unas semanas algo duras en cuestión de logística, pues ir al cuartel enemigo no era cosa de hacer un plan y aventurarse a ir sin armar bien una táctica.

Mientras Kabal ponía en orden unas cosas, Kobra se acerco a Kira, quien tenía una expresión algo alegre en su rostro, nada común en ella.

—Te ves diferente —comentó—. Hay alguien, ¿cierto?

—No es de tu incumbencia —respondió, sin quitar su expresión, dejándole entrever que sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

* * *

Pasaron los días, y Kira cada vez más se convencía de algo: estaba enamorada. Se la pasaba día y noche con la ilusión de conversar con su amante en línea. Ese hombre parecía comprenderla. Su forma de ser le recordaba mucho a Kabal. Quizá por eso le atraía tanto. Cierto día Kira quiso llevar su romance más allá del Internet.

Kira: Vamos a vernos —le dijo en el chat a Kabal.

Sabía que algún día pasaría, aunque nunca se preparó para ello.

K. Balentine: ¿Quieres que nos encontremos? —preguntó, a pesar de que fue muy clara.

Recordó el incidente ocurrido en la convención, en donde estaba muy irritada. Después de todo lo que conversó con ella y recordando ese día, ató cabos, y pensó en algo que seguramente ella deseaba.

K. Balentine: Faltan un par de días para la Navidad. ¿Te gustaría que cenáramos juntos esa noche?

A Kira se le fue el aliento. Uno de sus grandes anhelos estaba por convertirse en realidad. Pasar la Navidad acompañada por alguien era algo que siempre esperó… bueno, a decir verdad lo esperó desde algunas semanas atrás.

Kira: Me encantaría —respondió, con emoción que trató de ocultar.

Acordaron verse en un lujoso restaurante a las diez de la noche en punto para esperar la media noche y entonces celebrar juntos la Navidad.

K. Balentine: Llevaré un ramo de flores para ti. Así podrás reconocerme —añadió.

* * *

Horas antes de la cena de Navidad, Kira pasó por una tienda de ropa, buscando alguna prenda adecuada. Vio un vestido rojo bastante provocativo. Le encantó; sin embargo, pensó que no era conveniente llevar esa ropa en su primera cita, pues no le daría una buena impresión al hombre.

Preguntó a la encargada de la tienda sobre un vestido blanco, el cual estaba en un aparador, y que parecía… más decente. No le quedó de otra; se lo llevó.

Pasó horas en el espejo tratando de encontrar un peinado que la convenciera hasta que finalmente decidió llevar su cabello suelto.

* * *

Al mirar el reloj del restaurante, todos esos recuerdos se disiparon al instante. Faltaban diez minutos para las diez de la noche.

Decidió ver el menú del restaurante para calmar un poco sus ansias; sin embargo, instantes después, alguien le quitó suavemente el menú de las manos.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó.

Era Kabal, con un ramo de flores que le ofreció.

—Maestro, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? —cuestionó, mirándolo con extrañeza.

—Yo… no sé cómo tomarás esto… —dijo Kabal, sin tener el valor de confesarle que él en realidad era K. Balentine.

Se sentó frente a Kira. Ella aún no entendía cómo su maestro había llegado a ese restaurante. Temía que K. Balentine llegara en cualquier momento; no por él, sino que le preocupaba que Kabal la viera con un "enamorado".

—¿Tomar qué? —preguntó Kira, mirando a la entrada del restaurante, esperando que el otro sujeto no entrara.

—K. Balentine… —dijo el Black Dragon, queriendo explicarle la situación; pero sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—¡¿Lo conoce?! —exclamó y se cubrió la boca a causa de la impresión.

—No, no lo conozco —dijo, con mucho nerviosismo, pues no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante la confesión—. Yo soy K. Balentine.

Kira tiró accidentalmente una copa de vino que estaba a su lado, causando que el sonido del cristal rompiéndose llamara la atención de los comensales.

—Pero… —iba a preguntar; sin embargo pareciera que Kabal leyó su mente, y le respondió antes de que terminara de hablar.

—Esa fotografía que viste es mía, de antes de haber sufrido aquel infortunio —comentó y bajó la mirada.

Kira estaba impactada; no podía asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijo antes?

—Porque tenía miedo de que me rechazaras. Hace mucho me di cuenta de que tenías algo que iba más allá de tu valor y de tu grandeza como luchadora. No voy a negarlo, desde que te conocí estoy enamorado de ti.

Kira tenía ambas manos puestas en su boca. ¿Era un sueño o una realidad? Miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo que la convenciera de que no era un sueño, como los muchos otros que la despertaban noche tras noche, en medio de una gran desilusión.

Le tomó la mano a su cabizbajo maestro y le sonrió dulcemente.

—Maestro, nuestros sentimientos son mutuos. Los años que he trabajado con usted, me la he pasado ilusionada, deseando que algún día pudiera confesarle el gran amor que siento.

A Kabal esas afirmaciones lo sorprendieron. Nunca se imaginó que Kira tenía un interés romántico por él. Todo lo contrario, siempre se mostraba indiferente y fría.

—Entonces… ¿no estás molesta ante mi confesión? —preguntó.

—¡Al contrario! Esta es la mejor Navidad de mi vida; lo sé. Sé que nunca volveré a sentirme tan feliz como hoy —comentó Kira, sonriendo como jamás lo había hecho.

Después un conjunto de violines comenzaron a tocar una hermosa melodía, haciendo que varias parejas se levantaran para bailar.

Kabal se levantó y le ofreció su mano a Kira, invitándola a llevarla a la pista. Ella con una sonrisa aceptó. Se puso de pie y alisó la falda de su vestido.

Después comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la romántica melodía. Kira, mientras bailaba, veía a su alrededor los bellos adornos navideños y las copas de vino esperando la media noche para brindar.

Esa fue la mejor Navidad de Kira, en donde su cena supo mejor, acompañada del hombre de sus sueños, su maestro Kabal.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Bueno, ese fue el capítulo final del fic navideño. Como le dije a **Acero 12** en otros _lares,_ no estoy para nada satisfecha con este fic y con justa razón. Sin embargo, era muy importante cumplir. Espero que a la genial **Dvadcat09** este fic le parezca al menos rescatable o igual puede lanzarme tomatazos; es válido XD

Muchas gracias por su tiempo a los que se pasen a leer esto y felicidades a los escritores que han publicado sus fics del reto, por su brillante labor.

Hasta aquí queda la historia y ¡mucha suerte a todos! :)


End file.
